Reality's Puppet
by SillyArtist
Summary: A new girl with an Alice that nobody thought would even exist. But is she the puppeteer or the puppet? One thing for sure: This girl won't go down without a fight. Rated T for swearing and romance
1. Prologue

**S.A AnimeFreak: Welcome all to my wonderful new Fanfiction, starring my OC Saruma. She's mainly based on myself and I really**** like her, so…**

**Natsume: Oi Baka, when am I s'pose to come into the story?**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Oh stop getting your whiskers in a twist? Mikan-chan…**

**Mikan: Hai?**

**S.A AnimeFreak: You have the pleasures of disclaiming this. Now excuse me, 'cause I've gotta lock this little kitty-cat out**

***Walk out of the room with a tied up Natsume ^_^***

**Mikan: O_o… Oh well. S.A AnimeFreak doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Thank god to that!**

*** Door slams open***

**S.A AnimeFreak: What did you say? *smiles evilly***

**Mikan: N-n-nothing!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Good. *smiles innocently* Now on with the story!**

**Prologue: Introducing…Me**

_The view _below_ me was a sight to behold; the grand entrance, the central town bustling with shoppers whereas a gigantic mutant chick paraded about crying as its stomach grumbled. I amused myself momentarily at the sight before turning my gaze to the most important place of all; Alice Academy. Just as I had turned towards it, the already bad weather took a turn for the worst and it became and all out pouring storm. After ten more minutes of continuous rain, I couldn't take it anymore and gave in to my urges._

_There was no magical wand or even a sorcerer's ritual. The thing that stopped the growing storm was…_Me_**.**_

_I could feel my breathing beginning to slow down. I could feel myself become one with reality but also separated from it. I feel the wind blowing against me, attempting to throw me about, but I was also unaware of it. I was floating away from my already flying body so far away from it yet still able to see myself; short golden brown pixie cut and my jade green eyes that seemed to sparkles and standout against the pouring rain. As I closed my eyes, I turned my attention towards reality and listened to its words and spoke _to_ it._

'_**Oh Heavens, do you speak to me?**_

_**I know my sorrows have become a pile**_

_**But soon I'll become safe and happy**_

_**So onegai, won't you smile!' **_

_Seconds __later I could feel that the weathered had cleared but I didn't open my eyes. I basked in the sunlight with my arms stretched wide for a while before I opened my eyes and laughed. All the students had crowded towards the windows to witness the miracle before them. That's when I noticed the black-haired boy, with his piercing red eyes, looking at me. I looked towards him momentarily before lifting a finger towards my lip. And with a quick wink I disappeared out of sight, knowing that I would return to the school soon…_

**S.A AnimeFreak****: So what do you think?**

**Mikan: I think you should let Natsume come back in…**

***Waves hand in front of face***

**S.A AnimeFreak****: Not gonna happen. He'll be back in the next chapter. Why, are you **_**worried **_**about him?**

**Mikan: *flustered* N-n-no. It's just…**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: *Yawn*I'm getting bored of teasing you now. Please review or I'll think you guys hate me. **_**And you guys don't hate me, do you?**_

_***Gets out an axe…***_


	2. Introducing Saruma Tsukimoto!

**S.A AnimeFreak:**** Welcome back folks. If you've returned that means you've recognized the brilliance of Saruma. Or you just want to see me torture Natsume some more: P Just kidding. This chapter will be filled with a bit of Saruma's past but overall it's going to be a bit….**

**Mikan: Can't Natsume come in now?**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: Oh yeah! I forgot about him. Give me a sec…**

*** Drags him inside and rips off the tape from his mouth***

**Natsume: OUCH! What the hell was all that for?**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: As much as I like you, sometimes you get on my nerves. Now sort yourself out 'cause your job is to be sulky and a pervert.**

**Mikan: He's already like that!**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: I know **** I don't own the characters 'cause if I did Mikan and Natsume would have…**

**Mikan & Natsume: DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: *sulks in corner* So mean!**

**(Note: I forgot to say this but this is set at least a year after the anime so this clothing and descriptions may be different. But Mikan-chan will still be a bit of an idiot and Narumi-sensei will still be a bit clueless)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>**: Introducing Saruma Tsukimoto!**

**Natsume's POV**

_Who the hell was that girl?_

Since the past week I couldn't help but think of the girl hidden in the rain. I'd been on the roof to avoid class when the pouring rain had come but just as I as about to head inside I noticed something in the sky. Though I couldn't see who was there, I could _hear her_. And as soon as she stopped, the weather cleared and there floated a girl, laughing at the sight before her. There as something about her that was different, as though she wasn't really there. That's when she noticed me and after what seemed like ages but was only a few seconds she literally disappeared. But one thing for sure, I had a feeling I would be seeing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Saruma's POV<strong>

**(Note:Tsukimoto is her surname, Saruma's her forename)**

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student, Tsukimoto Saruma-san! I hope you guys make her feel welcomed!" beamed my new teacher, Narumi-sensei. Most of the students stared at me however, probably because of the way I had worn the uniform, however Narumi-sensei didn't seem to mind. I was wearing a shirt with a sweater-vest and a red tie, but my shirt sleeves wear rolled up, my red tie was loose and hanging in front of my sweater vest and my top buttons weren't done up, revealing my black and red striped top I had worn underneath. Some boys from the class just ogled at me were as some of the girls rushed towards me.

"Oh my god, you look sooo cool!"

"How did you do it?"

"You're wearing the same as us but…"

All of it got too much so raised my fingers to my mouth and whistled, _loud._ All the class became silent, but I noticed that a boy lounging at the back of the class, completely unbothered by my appearance that he was leaning back with a comic book on his face.

"Hiya people. I'm Tsukimoto Saruma but you can call me Saruma or Saru. I don't mind!"

I looked behind me but Narumi-sensei was no longer there, but instead stood a flustered teacher with a ponytail and glasses. He handed me a post-it-note.

_Sorry, but I've got to go._

_I hope you get on with the class._

_From Narumi 3_

_P.S Your seat's at the back_

_o__f the class, next to Natsume._

When I looked up, everybody was back at their seats but their eyes were still on me. Hoisting the black school bag I had brought with me over my shoulder, I headed towards my seat and sat down. The boy next to me, Natsume, slowly pulled the comic book of his face. And the next thing I knew was that I as looking at the boy from last week.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

* * *

><p><strong>S.A AnimeFreak<strong>**: Dun dun duh… What do you guys think? Sorry it's a bit short but the next chappie will definitely be longer.**

**Mikan: What about me? *pouts***

**Natsume: Nobody ants to read about you anyway. They just read to see me**

***Mikan gets angry. Just then Saruma walks in and stands beside me***

**Saruma: He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: Yep**

***Me and Saruma surround Natsume***

**Saruma: You're going to apologies right now.**

**Natsume: Or what?**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: Or this… **

***flash out pictures of him and Mikan kissing***

**Mikan & Natsume: Where'd you get that!**

**Saruma & me: Blame Deviant Art! They're just too good!**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: That's all folks!**


	3. You've got to be kidding me!

**S.A AnimeFreak: **** You guys just want to know what happens now don't you?**

**Natsume: Nope!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Why you… *Gets baseball bat out***

**Natsume:*gulp* You wouldn't use that, would you?**

**Saruma: You really shouldn't have said that baka.**

***Five minutes later with an unconscious Natsume on the floor…***

**Saruma: Told you so! Anyway, S.A AnimeFreak doesn't on any of the characters apart from me. After all, she loves me.**

**S.A AnimeFreak: I do, but not all the time. After all, I got to spare some love for writing. On with the story….**

_**Recap**_

_The boy next to me, Natsume, slowly pulled the comic book of his face. And the next thing I knew was that I as looking at the boy from last week._

_**You've got to be kidding me!**_

**Chapter Two: ****You've got to be kidding me!**

**Saruma's POV**

_Why me? _

Natsume looked at me, as if trying to pin point where he'd seen me before.

_Might as well make it easy for him…_

Lifting my finger to my lip, I winked at him. His eye widened slightly in disbelief and a single eyebrow was raised, but then he turned away from me. _Hopefully he won't mention it. But what if he…._

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan" said a voice beside me "Nice to meet you!"

I turned away from Natsume to face a girl with hazel coloured shoulder length hazel hair, large brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the bubbly girl.

"Sure!" I held out my hand. She must have thought I was going to shake her hand 'cause she squeaked in surprise when I pulled her into a hug.

"Gomenasai Mikan-chan. You're just too cute"

Somebody appeared behind her, a boy with oval-shaped glasses, ash-blonde hair and a very neat uniform.

"Nice to meet you Saruma-san, I'm Yū Tobita. But everybody calls me Inchou. " Inchou looked as though he anted to ask me something.

"Nice to meet you Boss! Is there something you'd like to ask?"

Inchou immediately became flustered. "Y-y-yes! If you wouldn't mind, but how old would you happen to be?

I smiled at him. "Boss, you don't have to worry. Anyway, I'm thirteen, I think…"

Suddenly a girl with a hideous perm **(sorry people but I really find Sumire annoying) **laughed, her hand in front of her face.

"Thirteen! What is a thirteen year old doing here! And what do you mean by _I think_?'"

_I think its tim__e to see if I'll be truly safe here…_

I dropped my smile immediately as I walked over to the girl, and from her expression she must have thought I would laugh it off.

"Well of course I don't know how old I am! After all, I've been running for a long time. Now…for how long do you think I've been running?" I asked coldly before stalking out of the class.

**Mikan's POV**

Everybody stared at the door, including Natsume. Inchou and I looked at each other before heading out of the class to look for her, but she was no where in sight. That when Inchou noticed her walking outside, heading towards the Northern forest. We ran.

"Inchou, we've got to get her or else…"

"I know Sakura-chan. Mr. Bear"

We both shuddered and sped up. But Saruma was faster as she was already inside the Northern Forest. We ran faster and soon we found ourselves near Mr. Bear's house, with Saruma and Bear circling each other.

_Oh God! We're too late!_

"You must be Mr. Bear, the Keeper of this Forest," Saruma stated casually. "I've heard you're quite strong. Want to prove it?"

Inchou gasped. "Saruma-san, you don't know what you're doing? Quick, run before he…"

"Boss, don't worry! Anyway, I've never fought a teddy bear before!"

_And then it began:_

Bear:*lunge*

Saruma: *jumps over him and karate kick his back*

*Natsume and Luka walks in*

Luka: No way...

Natsume:…..Bet you she loses

Bear:*glares and rapidly punches*

Saruma: *dodges each punch* You're never gonna get me if you fight like that! You should punch like this!

*punches him so hard that his crashes through his house window*

Natsume: Hn. Guess I was wrong

Mikan, Luka and Inchou: O_o

_End of fight_

**Saruma's POV**

Everybody apart form Natsume, who looked like he couldn't care less, was shocked. But then I did something that that shocked them even more. I went into Mr. Bear's home. Inchou tried to stop me but I continued. And there stood Mr. Bear silently, as though waiting for me.

"Good fight Bear! That was fun!" I held out my hand towards him, and unsurprisingly I found myself flying out of the house and into a nearby tree. But as I laughed it off, Mikan-chan, Inchou and a blonde haired boy with blue eyes rushed towards me.

"Are you okay Saruma?" worried Mikan. Wiping my mouth with my shirt sleeve, I noticed there was blood.

"Fit as a fiddle. Well not a fiddle, cuz they're a rubbish instrument. Maybe an electric guitar…" I turned towards Mr. Bear. "I'll be waiting for a rematch!" And with that I walked away, with everybody walking behind me.

"What were you thinking!" asked Inchou in disbelief, as I treated my cuts and bruises.

"I was thinking 'This is going to be awesome!' and I was right!" I replied before taking an aspirin.

"You are the most daring girl I've ever met!" proclaimed the blond haired boy.

"Thank you! And you would be…?"

"Luka Nogi and that wasn't a compliment"

However Mikan-chan just looked amazed. "I can't believe you beat Mr. Bear!"

Natsume however just had to ruin it. "Hn. Probably was her Alice."

I smirked. "No way, Natsume the Neko-kun. After, you saw a part of what my Alice does last week!"

Luka, Mikan and Inchou looked at each other. "Last week…?" they chorus in confusion

"So what are you, some karate weather girl or something? What's your Alice?"

Lifting my finger to my lip, I winked at him. "Se-cr-et!"

And with that I ran out of the forest towards the school, leaving them behind.

_This place is going to be a blast!_

**S.A AnimeFreak****: So what do you think? Saruma is a joker, who only becomes serious when something annoys her. And don't worry, I'll only bully Sumire every other chappie.**

**Sumire: OI!**

**Saruma: What, you want to be tortured every chapter?**

**Sumire: N-n-no! Don't kill me! *runs away***

**S.A AnimeFreak****: Now that's she's gone…**

**Saruma: KARAOKE TIME!**

**S.A AnimeFreak****: I like you guys out there, but I love karaoke more. Ja Ne**


End file.
